


Calm

by sugaestheticss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Established Relationship, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, Pre-Slash, pastel!armin, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaestheticss/pseuds/sugaestheticss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of the 30 Day Smut Challenge: Kissing (naked)<br/>Jean and Armin get bored of cuddling, so they decide to make out. The calm before the storm, as one could put it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

It started out as cuddling. Innocent, naked cuddling, with maybe a few kisses and hickies mixed in. After an hour, both of them were getting impatient. Armin insisted that it was good to just lay together in silence, but Jean just wanted to get his tongue in Armin's mouth.  
It didn't really help that Armin's cute little naked body was pressed against Jean's own. Or that Armin's mouth was so close to the other boy's he could feel his breath against his face. They were laying facing each other, their heads on the pillow and their bodies under the covers. The smaller boy's hand fumbled idly with the piercings in Jean's ear and eyebrow.  
Jean liked laying together, it was calming in a way, but he seriously needed some action. He clicked his tongue piercing against his teeth and sighed. "Let's _do_ something, baby. This laying in silence is getting tiresome, I don't want either of us falling asleep."  
"What do you _want_ to do?" Armin smiled slowly, wriggling closer to Jean.  
"Well," Jean exhaled against Armin's mouth, "it's been a while since we made out." He pressed his lips against Armin's, feeling the other boy smile under his touch.  
"We made out yesterday," Armin pointed out, kissing Jean back.  
"That's far too long ago." The darker haired boy kissed Armin's neck, trailing his tongue over the other's hickies. He could feel the other's pulse speed up.  
"You're so impatient," Armin laughed, giving Jean a quick kiss.  
Jean bit Armin's lip gently. "You like it."  
Armin hummed in agreement. "Aren't you lucky?" he teased as he ran his small fingers through the other's hair.  
"Yeah," Jean slid his tongue in Armin's mouth. "I am." Armin's lips were small and soft, and he knew exactly how Jean wanted to be kissed. He hadn't always been this good, the first time they made out Armin had been so gentle, as if he was handling thin glass. Jean wasn't at all that easy to break. He wanted it wet and sloppy, with a hint of urgency. He also liked biting, although Armin usually only bit when he wanted something. Considering that Jean was the first and only person Armin had ever kissed, he did a pretty good job of satisfying his boyfriend. Jean was sure that the reason Armin knew how to kiss Jean was because he liked to make others happy. If the people around him were happy, he was too. It explained why he gave great handjobs too, other than his small hands.  
The darker haired boy pulled Armin towards him by his hips, so his lower half was flush with the other boy's. Armin's hand rested against Jean's shoulder as he kissed him. Jean let himself enjoy the lewd sounds of their wet lips against each other. He could feel himself getting half hard from all of it. He tried to calm himself down before Armin noticed, but when the smaller boy's lips stopped moving, he knew it hadn't worked.  
Armin pulled himself off of Jean to look at him, catching his breath before he could talk. His lips were pursed in effort of trying not to laugh or smile. "Jean, are you hard?" he asked, his eyebrows raising in amusement.  
Jean furrowed his eyebrows at the other boy. "I'm only half hard, it's no big deal," he insisted.  
Armin gave a short laugh, his blue eyes sparkling with held in laughter. "Why are you hard?" He quickly kissed Jean on the lips and looked back at him for an answer.  
"I'm only half hard, that's like barely excited," he frowned. He let his eyes wander to the side and he licked his lower lip anxiously.  
Armin kissed the side of his jaw. "Why are you barely excited then?" His teeth grazed Jean's pulse.  
"I guess you're just that good at kissing," he half shrugged. "And you're really cute when you're breathless like this."  
"You're the one who taught me how to kiss," he pointed out, his mouth coming up his neck until he was at his lips again. "And I guess I am pretty cute." Armin winked as he said the last part.  
"You sure as hell are too cute for your own good," Jean laughed, trailing kissed down Armin's neck until he stopped at his shoulder. "Plus, if you don't want me to be hard to could always take care of it," he smirked against the blond's skin. He really did want his boyfriend to get a hand around his cock to get him off, or better yet, get his mouth around him in one of his great blowjobs. Armin's mouth was so small, yet he could take so much of Jean in because his gag reflex was hardly existent. Just like kissing, Jean made sure Armin knew exactly how he wanted it. Jean could feel himself getting harder with every thought.  
Armin pulled him closer to kiss him messily. " _Could_ I?" he teased against his mouth.  
Jean's eyes sparkled in anticipation. "I think you could if you wanted to." His mouth moved against Armin's skin. He kissed his shoulders and moved lower to his chest to suck hickies into his skin.  
Armin hummed. "Maybe I could. We could always wait a little before I do get you off."  
Jean was now completely hard, his dick digging into the flesh of Armin's leg. He bucked up against his skin, desperately seeking contact, and making his piercing slide against Armin's leg. He kissed Armin hard enough to press their teeth together. The smaller boy sat up, making the covers fall off of his small frame. Jean sat up, looking at his boyfriend quizzically. He really wanted Armin's mouth around him.  
"So," he wondered, "is it a blowjob or a handjob today?"  
Armin straddled his waist and kissed him on the lips, his hair falling around his cheeks like a curtain. His arms were wrapped tightly around Jean's neck. The darker haired boy placed his hands on Armin's hips, waiting for an answer. His tongue felt out the space in the smaller boy's mouth, his tongue piercing clicking against Armin's teeth. Armin's mouth grazed over his skin until he was sucking on Jean's neck. Jean figured there'd be marks on his neck for the next few days, but he didn't mind. He thought it was hot when Armin marked him, so everyone knew who he belonged to. Armin bit at Jean's neck, hard enough to get Jean even more excited.  
"What do you want?" Jean teased.  
Armin pulled his mouth off of Jean just long enough to give the beginning of a response. "Do you think," he bit at Jean's skin again. He bit at the connection between his neck and shoulder so hard he left teeth marks. "Do you think we could have sex?"  
Jean pulled Armin off of him in surprise. "Are you being serious? Like, do you _actually_ want me to fuck you right now?"  
Armin's more than half hard length dug into the flesh right next to his bellybutton piercing. He nodded quickly, a light pink blush spreading over his cheeks and onto his ears. "If you don't want to, that's fine, I just thought—"  
Jean quickly interrupted him with a wet kiss on his lips. "No, no, that sounds great," he assured.  
Armin smiled against his mouth.


End file.
